Body Language and Blissfully Buzzed
by You're A Tease
Summary: Hermione is not having fun at Gryffindor's New Year's Party. Ginny convinces her to find some 'liquid courage' and the Gryffindor Princess shows her party girl attitude. But what will the consequences be, when she shares an intoxicated kiss with her enemy
1. Little Miss Formerly Perfect

Body Language and Blissfully Buzzed

**Little Miss Formerly Perfect**

(A/N: Unfortch, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs mentioned)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Body language is something that you feel  
It's just too real to be concealed  
Body language is something that you learn  
And you just can't get taught  
We'll never get caught

--Cute Is What We Aim For : Finger Twist and Split

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was New Year's Eve and the Gryffindor common room was filled with blaring music and dancing bodies. Some of the seventh year girls had decided to throw a party in the common room to celebrate New Year's and although it started as a small gathering, most of the school had found out about it and was now crammed into the room. There were witches and wizards from all of the houses, except for Slytherin, as they were having their own party in their common room, exclusively for their house.

It was excessively loud, crowded and alcohol was being passed all around the room. It was exactly what Hermione Granger did not want to happen.

Hermione had been appointed Head Girl at the beginning of the year and although she had almost gone crazy living in the Head's dorms with Malfoy, she was actually looking forward to tonight's party. More specifically a night away from Malfoy and an opportunity for her to possibly have an excuse to **finally **get together with her favourite red-head, Ron Weasley, her crush for what seemed like forever. Unfortunately for her, Ron currently had Lavender Brown sitting in his lap and he was very drunkenly stroking her head.

_Oh great, _thought Hermione_. Looks like they're getting back together again._ She had always hoped that Ron secretly liked her, but apparently she was completely wrong, as she saw Ron lay a very wet and alcohol-induced kiss on Lavender's lips. _Well if that's what I'm missing then good riddance, I guess...Okay so maybe I'm still a little bit jealous._ She glanced at her watch and realized that it was almost 10:30. _This is going to be one very long night_.

Hermione slumped against the wall and searched for another of her favourite red-heads, more namely Ginny Weasley. She quickly picked her out of the crowd and yelled as best she could over the music. "Ginny!" She screamed. Ginny's familiar ginger head whipped around and waved at Hermione. She pushed her way through the crowd and to Hermione, although very unsteadily. "Ginny…Are you drunk?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not drunk…per say…I'm…blissfully buzzed" responded Ginny, slightly slurred.

"Ginny, this party is getting really out of hand and considering I'm Head Girl, it will not look good upon my reputation if my own house gets caught for this!"

"C'mon Hermione, at least wait until Midnight, nothing bad has even happened yet! I think you just need to loosen up" Said Ginny, in her most sober voice. She shoved a glass into Hermione's hand. "Here, just have a couple of drinks and for once can you please just forget about responsibilities and just have fun"

"If I forget about responsibilities than who's going to think about them!?" Said Hermione, getting a little bit aggravated.

"Hermione, the world isn't going to stop if you do one irresponsible thing in your life. Just one shot, Little Miss Perfect" She said to Hermione with a sweet yet sinister look. Ginny knew she had struck a sensitive nerve with the 'perfect' comment, but it was the only way Hermione would ever just chill for once.

Hermione hated being called 'perfect', even though deep down she knew she was. "Okay fine, just one shot…But after Midnight I'm sending everyone back to their common rooms." She declared.

"Oooh this is going to be so fun!" Ginny giddily said as she whirled around and grabbed 2 shot glasses, and then filled each up with a clear liquid from a nearby bottle. Ginny shoved one into Hermione's hand and gripped the other one tightly with her own hand. "Okay, On three. One Two Three!" Ginny yelled the last number and tipped the glass back and into her mouth.

Hermione did the same, but as soon as it hit her mouth she felt it burning. She swallowed it as fast as possible and it burned the whole way down into her stomach. She grimaced slightly as the last of it made its way down her throat. She gave Ginny a half-hearted smile, but all she could think was _Oh man why the hell am I doing this._

"One more!" Yelled Ginny.

"I dunna…I haven't eaten yet and that last one was pretty bad" Replied Hermione, desperate to get out of the situation.

"C'mon, you can't honestly tell me you're wasted after ONE SHOT" Ginny put extra emphasis on the last two words, she wanted to see Hermione have fun for once and she definitely knew what buttons to push when it came to pressuring Hermione.

"Ugh. Fine…Just one" Said Hermione.

The glasses were filled once again and Hermione very reluctantly took another shot. This time it felt a little better as the burning sensation wasn't as severe.

"Ssee not sso bad!" Slurred Ginny.

Hermione could feel the light-headedness coming on. "Okay, that one went straight to the head" she said, as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"But look, you had two shots and you're perfectly fine!" Ginny stumbled a little before sitting on the armrest of Hermione's chair.

"You may be right, but I feel like absolute crap. My head is really starting to kill me" complained Hermione as she put a hand to her forehead.

"That's because you're a rookie! And usually once you pass the…4 shot line, that's when you start to feel perfectly alright" replied Ginny, beginning to sway side to side to the music. "And might I add that Harry is looking perfectly alright tonight as well…" added Ginny.

"Maybe for you Gin, but the only guy I want is a little bit preoccupied" Hermione told her with a bit of sting to her words.

"Well if you don't want Harry, then I'm all over that" she replied, winking at Harry who was standing across the room. He waved her over and Ginny looked at Hermione. "Look, I know you wanted to hook up with my brother, which I find absolutely disgusting might I add, but my advice to you is to go get yourself some more liquid courage and seduce your way to Ron! I know for a fact that he likes you more than Laven-skank, she's just easy, you should know that!"

Hermione heaved a sigh before collecting her thoughts. _Maybe Ginny was right, all she needed was a few ounces of social skills and there was certainly a lot of that around._ "Okay, you go over there with Harry and I'll try to do something about my Ron situation"

Ginny hopped up shakily from her seat. "Good! I don't want to see you have a boring new years; it's your last year at Hogwarts. Let Loose. And if my brother is too big a git to realize how great you are, then there are plenty of other willing boys in this room" She added in the last sentence as she walked over to Harry and he quickly put his arm around her waist and guided her to the dance floor.

Hermione watched them walk away before getting up herself and grabbing another shot glass. _Ron is definitely not going to miss Lavender whatshername once he sees me._

She downed one shot, followed by another one, and a third and final one. She could feel the ground becoming slightly unsteady beneath her feet and was quickly thankful that she had worn flat shoes to this party. She walked over to a table where Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville were seated.

"Hey guys! What do you think of this party?!" said Hermione excitedly. Those five simultaneous shots really had gone straight to her head. She was feeling increasingly friendly.

"It's pretty good" replied Dean. Giving Hermione an inquisitive look.

"Yeah it's a lot of fun, but why aren't you guys dancing?" she asked.

"Well I'm not really much of a dancer…" replied Neville quietly as he looked down at his shoes.

"I think I'll be the judge of that!" she yelled, getting up from her seat. "Come on, let's dance" she told them as she grabbed another shot from the table.

Of course the boys being…well boys, would not refuse a drunken offer to dance from one of the most wanted girls in the Gryffindor house. So Dean put his arm around her waist walked with her to the dance floor with the other two boys following behind.

Hermione made sure that they were in perfect viewing distance of Ron and began swaying her hips to the sound of "Cyclone" playing over the speakers in the room.

Its funny how even terrible dancers let go and can look good when a few drinks have gone around.

Hermione was trying to be as seductive as she possibly could, mostly brought on by the alcohol. She moved her hips to the beat and threw her hands over her head. Once in a while she would throw Ron a sideways glance and each time she looked at him she saw him staring at her. With each of these looks she would make her dancing and body language increasingly more flirtatious. Throwing her arms over the heads of the guys and moving gradually closer to them.

_If this doesn't make him jealous than I don't know what will,_ she thought to her self. Finally the song ended and she saw Ron get up from his chair, leaving a very sad-looking Lavender alone. A new song began to play and Hermione recognized it as "Love In This Club". _Wow I didn't know that other people at Hogwarts knew this kind of Muggle music_. Hermione had never really liked hip hop or r and b, but she really didn't care what music was on at this point, she was preoccupied watching Ron approach her.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(A/N: This is my first fan fic so please review and tell me what you think! I'm trying out a new thing where I'm putting a song that I feel works for each chapter, so tell me if it works or not. And I realize this sounds like a Hermione/Ron fic, but just wait one more chapter and you'll see the Dramione ness coming through...kind of. And for anyone wondering about the "blissfully buzzed thing, anytime I go out drinking with my friends, as soon as I say "blissfully buzzed" they know that I'm pretty much smashed…)


	2. Somewhere Quiet

**Somewhere Quiet…**

(A/N: So I'm so sorry that it's taken me almost a month to put this up, I've had exams, social life, sports and I've just been completely overwhelmed. But anyways…chapter 2…DUNZO. Hopefully you all realize that I'm not JK Rowling…therefore I don't own Harry Potter. How tragic. On a happier note, Draco is actually in this chapter. I also don't own Second Cup…Or Starbuck's. And I don't own any songs in here... And I apologize for Ron being a jerk here, especially since I absolutely love him normally, but this is my story…Enjoy and please review when you're done :)  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

She said, 'Alright, alright slow down'  
Oh no, oh no we won't  
Cause I regret everything that I said  
To ever make her feel like she was something special  
Or that she ever really mattered  
Or did she ever really matter?  
--The Academy Is... : Slow Down

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ron had been looking at Hermione all night; he had watched her dance with the other guys and seen the flirty looks she had been giving to him. He was also getting increasingly bored with Lavender; sure she was hot, but she didn't really have a personality beyond that.

Typical boy: wants Second Cup, but once he has it, he wants Starbuck's.

He saw Hermione everyday, but tonight was the first time he noticed her as anything more than a bushy-haired bookworm. Tonight she was exactly what Ron was looking for.

"Sorry guys can I cut in?" asked Ron, quite rhetorically. "Wanna dance?" he whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Umm…yeah, sounds good" replied Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they began moving to the beat. Hermione had stopped paying attention to the music and was instead concentrating on Ron behind her. _So we dance and then what? Is he going to make a move on me?_ She thought to herself.

After 2 songs she got an answer.

"Umm Hermione, do you want to go somewhere a little bit quieter?" whispered Ron, brushing his lips against her ear.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea…we could…talk…I guess" Hermione said.

Ron took her hand and led her through the crowd and toward the portrait of the fat lady. He opened the exit of the common room so that Hermione could exit first.

It's quite a wonder that she could make it out the door without falling with the amount of alcohol she had consumed, gotta love the liquid courage.

Hermione waited on the other side of the portrait hole for Ron and as he exited, he closed the portrait behind him. It seems the fat lady had also taken New Year's off, as she wasn't sitting in the painting.

Hermione assumed that the professors were probably having a party of their own, considering the fact that none could be seen or heard throughout the long hallway. This emptiness made the stone hallway seem even longer than usual. And she could swear that the ground was swaying slightly beneath her.

No honey, that's just the shots again.

"So where do you wanna go now?" she said loudly, her ears still ringing a little bit from being inside.

"Let's just walk and I'm sure we'll find somewhere" he responded and began to walk in a very curvy pattern down the corridor.

Apparently drinking runs in the Weasley family, almost like the ginger hair…

Hermione followed him down the long hallway and into another deserted corridor; he paused and leaned against the wall to steady himself. Hermione positioned herself right beside him and found this a welcome change as the alcohol was beginning to kick in a little bit more and making her walking increasingly more wavering.

Ron looked intently at Hermione and began to turn the rest of his body towards Hermione. "Why are you looking at me so weird?" asked Hermione.

"I'm just thinking about how jealous all those guys back in the common room are right now." He responded coolly.

"Jealous of what?" Slurred Hermione.

"The fact that I have the smartest and hottest girl in our school outside with me right now…" He leaned in towards her and she knew what was coming next.

Ron's lips crashed onto Hermione's and he repositioned himself so that Hermione's back was up against the stone wall. She could feel his tongue touching her lips, longing for entry into her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly and gave him access.

She let out a barely audible gasp as she came up for air. Hermione had never kissed a guy like this before; with so much passion and lust. This short break from their fiery kiss gave her enough time to mutter one thing to Ron.

"What about Lavender?"

"What about her" whispered Ron. "You're much prettier than she is and all of the guys know that she's just there for a good hook-up…She's never anything serious"

Wrong answer Ron…

He leaned back in to continue their kiss, but Hermione began to push him back away from her.

"What do you mean: 'there for a good hook-up?' what do you call what we're doing now?" Spat Hermione.

"Well um I don't know, does that answer both of your questions?" He replied. Placing his hands on either side of the wall around Hermione, he leaned in towards her yet again.

"Ron, stop. I don't want to be 'just another hook-up'." She said quietly, beginning to push his arm from trapping her in the space between the wall and Ron.

He tensed his arm before responding. "You won't be…" He slowly moved forward until he was a few centimetres from her face.

This was a side she had never seen of him before. Ron had always seemed to be the shy one of their Golden Trio and she never expected him to act like such a womanizer. She needed to get away from him, her head was starting to hurt and she did not like the way Ron was acting. She did not want to be another notch in his bedpost.

"Ron stop I don't want to do this anymore…" she whimpered. He pressed his lips against hers and she tried to shove on his chest to make him stop. He was completely forcing the kiss on her and all Hermione wanted to do was get away.

She abruptly turned her head forcing him to stop.

"You realize that I can ruin your perfect reputation in one second if you leave." Ron said coldly. "Everyone saw me leave the common room with you and they know you're piss drunk. All it takes is one of the guys to ask me what happened and I am very good at stretching the truth."

Hermione's eyes began to well up with tears waiting to spill over, but she would not give him the satisfaction of crying right now. "Tell them what you want, just let me go" she said firmly.

He dropped his arms to his sides and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Have a good night I guess, tomorrow your life at Hogwart's is going to be over." Said Ron.

"You shouldn't drink Ron, it turns you into an asshole." Shrugged Hermione. "And no one will believe you anyways." She added as she walked away.

Hermione kept up her strong act until she got to the end of the hallway and turned. She walked a few more steps before the tears finally erupted and she whimpered quietly as she somehow found her way back to the Head's Room.

When she got inside she collapsed on the couch and began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't understand how Ron could become such a jerk in one night, they had always been close and he had never acted like that. She didn't know how she would face him in the morning and she didn't want to find out if he was serious about his threat to ruin her reputation. As she attempted to dry some of her tears on a nearby throw pillow, she heard the portrait entrance to the common room open…

_Oh no_. She thought to herself. _He cannot see me like this. Pathetically crying drunken tears on the couch on New Year's..._She tried to dry her tears quicker, but found that this just made her cry even harder, thinking of how pathetic she must look and even worse, how pathetic she felt.

"Granger, is that you on the couch", Said Draco, slowly approaching the couch.

"No…", weeped Hermione.

"Are you…crying…Granger?" Said Draco, stifling a laugh. He stood over the couch and continued with a snort of laughter, "What's wrong mudblood, bad date?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

(A/N: Sorry if there's typos...I found out last week that I have to get new glasses...So until later this week I'm kind of blind. Anyways, I have the next chapter written already…in my head. So hopefully it shouldn't take more than 2 or 3 days to put up. Happy Reading lovelies)


	3. Occupy Yourself

**Occupy Yourself**

(A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story, put me on their alert list, or added to your favourites. High fives all around…Wow that sounds even lamer when you type it. Anyways, chapter three time. Enjoy. And by the way, Harry Potter is JK Rowling's…and the songs belong to the artists :)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

You want apologies girl you might hold your breath  
Until your breathing stops forever, forever  
The only thing you'll get is this curse on your lips:  
I hope they taste of me forever

--Fall Out Boy : Chicago is so Two Years Ago

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione began to let out the tears she was previously attempting to conceal. She buried her head further into the pillow.

"Looks like it was worse than a bad date…Were Weasel and Potty mean to you?" he laughed. "I guess they finally came to their senses and realized that you're filth." He was slightly happy that he had come to the common room early tonight, his favourite past time was, after all, making fun of Hermione.

She lifted her head from the now drenched pillow and began to sit up. "D-d-don't talk to me Malfoy" she stuttered. Hermione began to stand up but as soon as she was on her feet she collapsed back onto the couch.

"Oh I see the little bookworm's been drinking huh? Have to admit Granger; I never thought you had it in you to break the rules for something a little more fun than helping your beloved scar head hero" he replied with the signature Malfoy smirk. He was more than a little amused by the whole situation.

Malfoys', they are amused by the simpler things in life.

"You know what Malfoy, speaking of beloveds. Shouldn't you be with your pug-faced girlfriend?" Hermione retaliated with a smirk of her own."

"Well although I would much rather be spending my New Year's Eve with anyone but you, Pansy decided to get wasted and has been following me around all night waiting for our 'New Year's Kiss'" he shuddered at the last word. "So I came here to hopefully get some piece and quiet, but alas, here you are as loud and ugly as ever. Disturbing my one night of silence."

Hermione looked up at him with eyes that had just been filled with tears and were now being filled with rage.

"Well I'm off to bed, have fun with that morning hangover mudblood. Merlin knows you absolutely deserve it for looking like that" he added while turning towards the stairs up to his personal dormitory.

Hermione stood up very unsteadily and walked towards him. "Malfoy" she yelled. He turned around at the sound of his last name. Before he had the chance to respond with even a "what?" or some other kind of snide remark, Hermione stepped forward and made an attempt to slap him across the face.

Unfortunately in her current state she missed and ended up falling almost completely on top of him. Malfoy shoved her off of him and she stabled herself.

"Bloody hell Granger! How about next time you go to a party you find another way to occupy yourself besides getting piss ass drunk!" he spat.

Hermione stood still for a second, her mind completely spinning. She did the only thing that seemed to make somewhat sense to her intoxicated self.

She stepped forward leaving only an inch of space between herself and Draco. "Occupy myself? Like this?" she replied before leaning in and planting a vodka tasting kiss on his lips.

Wow she surprisingly didn't miss!

Within one second of Hermione's lips on Draco's he realized what was happening. He threw her off of him and she landed with a large 'thud' on the floor of the common room.

"Ugh! That's absolutely disgusting! Learn to control yourself you mudblood filth!" he spat before making his way up the stairs. Wiping his mouth the whole way up.

Hermione rolled onto her side and curled herself into the fetal position. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on the common room floor.

(A/N: Well there it is…Draco and Hermione, the ultimate in dysfunctional relationships. So what did everyone think? The whole 'occupy yourself' is actually based on something that happened to me..but it turned out a lot better than being thrown to the floor in disgust. I might take a few extra days to update because I have two choices for how to write the rest of this thing…But I will eventually decide. As usual please please **review!** Later everyone!)


End file.
